pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Rubble
Devan Cohen Luca Townsend ----}} Rubble is an English Bulldog pup and a member of the PAW Patrol. He is a male pup, and is one of the more underrated members of the team even though he was shown more in almost every episode. Rubble is an English Bulldog pup and the construction pup of the PAW Patrol. His main color is yellow. His truck looks like a bulldozer, modified with drills and other construction tools. In "Pups Get a Rubble," it is revealed that Rubble is the youngest member of the PAW Patrol. In "Pups Save a Toof," he reveals that he has arachnophobia, the fear of spiders. Rubble is a gruff but a lovable English Bulldog that knows all about skateboards and snowboards. He loves to get dirty then jump into a bath. There's no job Rubble's construction digger can't scoop up! Although he can appear rather tough, Rubble is completely opposite. He tends to be a bit emotional, and he is very soft for small animals, even kittens (like in "Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe"). He sometimes likes to call small animals in cute names like "witty bitty kitty." He loves to laugh and is rather playful. He also has a big appetite, as seen in "Pups Save the Treats." Before Rubble joined the PAW Patrol, he was always alone, and it was hinted that he was a stray dog, which meant he had no home or family to take care of him. He met Ryder and the PAW Patrol when he was a little puppy. Rubble got himself stuck on a tree branch hanging over the ocean and was rescued by Chase's net. After being fed, Rubble sneaked into Chase's vehicle during a mission. He showed his digging skills by digging a tunnel in the hard snow boulders, so Jake could get out when he got stuck in them. Ryder announced that they had found a home for him: as the Construction/Builder-Pup of the PAW Patrol! Click here for more info. Rubble is an English Bulldog pup. He has brown fur with a white belly that also covers most of his face with white fur. He has bright brown eyes and a tiny tail that can barely be seen. His collar is black and has a yellow tag with a wrench symbol on it. His gear is yellow and has a yellow hardhat because being a Construction Pup can have things go to your head. Here is a gallery of Rubble's attires throughout the series. Rubble.png|Standard outfit Rubble pls skye also chase.jpeg|Snowboarding gear pp2850.png|Clown costume RuhbulTheeSoopurPuhp.png|Apollo the Super Pup costume Rands.PNG|Collar only Fc62b5be80e3de9e317545c431c8f914.png|Halloween costume (with a pumpkin piece on his head) FrenchRubble.png|French outfit Screen Shot 2014-11-22 at 12.44.04 PM.png|Knight costume Pp347.png|Uniform Top Only Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-15h35m36s136.jpg|Uniform Top and Pup Pack Only ChristmasRubble.png|With Santa Hat Pp3026.png|With Winter Hat Rubble has a yellow bulldozer. There is a drill-arm in the back, and there is also a digger scoop and a claw arm. The vehicle number is 06. 06 V1.png 06 V2.png Rubble has super-digging skills, so it's no wonder that he is the construction pup. He also has excellent skate and snow boarding skills and always hopes he is chosen on missions that involve either skill. When he goes down the slide he stands up on four legs and when he jumps off he claps his paws twice in the air. *"Rubble on the double!" *"Let's dig it!" *"Here comes Rubble on the double!" *"Double on the Rubble! I mean.. Rubble on the Double!" (From "Pups Get a Lift") *"One less trouble, Rubble's on the double!" (From "Pups Make a Splash") *"Dun da da dun da da!" (From "Pups Save a Super Pup") *"Arrr, shiver me timbers!" (From "Pups and the Pirate Treasure") Do you like Rubble? Yes. No. What's your favorite thing about Rubble? He's adorable He's so sweet He's funny He loves to dig Rubble's gallery can be viewed here. ---- Category:Poll Page Category:Puppies Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:PAW Patrol Category:Baby Animals Category:Characters Category:Characters with Jobs Category:Pets Category:Dogs Category:Protected Pages Category:English Bulldogs Category:PAW Patrol Team Category:Characters who have their own Toys Category:Main Characters Category:Characters of PAW Patrol Category:Characters That Live in Adventure bay Category:Male Members of the PAW Patrol Category:PAW Patrol Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters voiced by Devan Cohen Category:Characters voiced by Luca Townsed